


boy meets world

by keyflight790



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boy Meets World (TV) - Freeform, Boy Meets World References, Inspired By, M/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790
Summary: boy meets world, and it's beautiful





	boy meets world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gemfae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemfae/gifts).

Boy meets world  
And it’s the most normal thing  
His parents are laughing  
His uncles are cheering

Boy meets death  
And it’s anything but normal  
Because death takes  
Everything but him

Boy meets wizard  
In half-giant form with a pink umbrella  
A cake drawn in the dirt  
While treacherous waves crash in warning

Boy meets boy  
But only for a moment  
In an Alley, filled of garments  
With a blink, he is gone

Boy meets friend  
And then another  
In a station, in a wall  
On a train, ‘we’ll take the lot’

Boy sees boy  
And this time it’s different  
Anger and hatred  
Hands not shaken

And that’s when the story changes  
Potter and Malfoy, names said with scorn

You see,

Boy sees boy  
And boy hates boy  
And boy watches boy  
And boy hexes boy

But

But

Boy sees boy  
And boy has a chance  
To send boy to death  
But boy can’t be sure

Can’t 

_Won’t_

Boy meets death again  
And death takes him this time  
With a scorching green light  
And then all is white 

But

But

Boy always comes back  
For the ones he loves  
Like house-elves and  
Blond-haired boys with grey eyes

Boy went one way  
And boy went another  
And in the end  
they end up together

It’s beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to GemFae for such a wonderful prompt, I was a big fan of this show, and particularly inspired by this [Samuel L. Jackson performing Slam Poem about Boy Meets World](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jzf1dJyLesI)  
(please watch, its AMAZING AND HILARIOUS).
> 
> This poem is darker, and less charming, but I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Thank you to the mods for this amazing fest, and my amazing beta/lover of poems, @rockmarina. 


End file.
